


A Wordless Voice Carried By A Meaningless Dream

by x_anathemaX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternative Universe-High School, Bob is blind, M/M, Mikey is autistic, POV First Person, Ray is deaf, and selectively mute, frank is mute, why do i always hurt my boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_anathemaX/pseuds/x_anathemaX
Summary: Frank, is mute.Ray, is deaf.Bob, is blind.Mikey, is selectively mute and autistic.They all share two things-being friends with eachother,and being disabled.One day Mikey brings Gerard with him to group and suddenly Gerard is being thrust into friendships with them all. One of them in perticular stands out the most to him.Frank.





	1. Aphonia-Noun

Talking- the most effective and commonly used form of communication. All you need for it is a voice.

I developed Aphonia (Aphonia-Noun-Loss of abality to speak through disease or damage to the laryx or mouth) at a really young age,so yeah I'm mute.

Because of this..tiny..detail,I've never had many friends,I mean I have a FEW friends,but they're all disabled too.

First you have Ray,he's deaf. The only reason we first started 'talking' to each other was because he was the only other kid in the group who knew sign language.

Then you have Bob, he's blind. Cause of that we only really have either one-sided conversations or somone has to translate for me,but other than that he's pretty chill.

Last but not least you have Mikey,he's selectively mute (the lucky fucker).He only joined the group a few weeks ago, but so far he's decent.It is kinda hard for us to talk cause he's still learning sign language.

Now, yeah I know I always could jut get surgery and do voice therapy, but that shit is expensive, mom and I don't have the money to d-"-NK!!" someoes voice intrudes on me and my inner monolouge.

"Frank!" my mom says in attempt to grab my attention, I sit up.

'Yeah?' I sign.

"Your little group is metting here today," she begins to walk off. "Oh and Mikey is bringing his older brother" she adds the last bit before leaving my room-WAIT MIKEY HAS A BROTHER?!

Around an hour later my mom came but up to my room, "Everyones here Frank come on down" she leaves again.

Great this'll just be a big 'ol ball of fun won't it....I crawl off my bed, when I said mom wasn't rich I didn't mean we were ass poor though like we have money just not THAT kinda money-I stopped walking when I noticed this-guy...I've never seen him before.He has some nice-greasy-but nice shoulder length black hair-hes kinda chubby..BUT IN A CUTE WAY!!

I continue to stare at the guy,making a list of all his distinguishable features,when he notices me staring.


	2. Embaressment-Noun

My face flushed from embaressment this guy-this cute guy,just caught me staring at him,quickly, I look away.

Mikey walks over to me,"Hey Frank,"he chips happily-hes talking today.  
'Hi Mikey' I sign.  
"Wanna meet my brother?"

Mikey's...brother...OH FUCK!

He turns around, "Gerard,come here!"

The cute guy-the one with shoulder length black hair-er-Gerard,begins walking towards us.

"Hey Mikes," he smirks at me, "Hello Mr.Staresalot,"

If my face wasn't already red-it is now. I frantically begin signing apologies at him-hoping he understands it.

"Hey woah,calm down its cool"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiitttsssss sssshhhorrtttt sooorrryyy


	3. Permanent-Adjective

"Calm down," he repeated himself in this, soft, calm, reassuring voice.

I closed my eyes, and began talking some deep breaths. Fairly soon- I was pretty calm. I opened my eyes. Instantly my gaze shifted over to Gerard. The look in my eyes was-amazement.I don't understand how he calmed me down so easily,usually it takes mom ages to do. And this guy, who I just met,did it in about five seconds.

Pretty soon I realized that-yet again...I was staring at him.  
'Oh,sorry I kinda stare a lot' I sign with a smile glued to my face.

Gerard turns to Mikey, "What'd he say..?" Course..he doesn't know sign language. Mikey shrugs, "Dunno, I wasn't looking,I'll just go grab Ray instead." Mikey walks off to go grab Ray.

"Sooo...You're mute right?" he asks.I nod. "its not like with Mikey where he can talk sometimes is it?" Again,I shake my head. I signout the word permanent in hopes he at least knows the alphabet.

He watches me spelling it out carefully.  
P-E-R-M-A-N-E-N-T  
He nods, "Permanent.."He mumbles while frowning. He looks sad-for...me? Why? So what if I can't talk, I'm fucking Frank, voice or not-right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a quiet night-so I've been writing. So its all quiet and then suddenly-BOOM!- thunder...its raining now....also ugh, I'm not ready for 2019, I've just gotten used to writing 2018 on papers :(


End file.
